Garrus: Eye for an Eye
Garrus has learned the location of Sidonis, the mole who betrayed his team. He was last seen on the Citadel in the company of Fade, a forger who specializes in helping people disappear. Acquisition After Shepard has recruited Garrus, had the first conversation with him, completed the mission on Horizon, and completed a few missions, Kelly Chambers reports that Garrus has received a message that "put some fire in his eyes". Garrus says he has new information on Sidonis, the turian who sold out his team on Omega, leading to their deaths. Sidonis was last seen in the company of Fade, a man who helps people disappear on the Citadel. Preparation For this mission, you will be facing a mix of mostly unprotected Blue Suns mercs and LOKI Mechs; on Hardcore and Insanity they will all have shields and armor respectively. You will also have to face a total of three YMIR Mechs, two of them simultaneously. As such, you may wish to build a squad capable of efficiently stripping both armor and shields (noting that Garrus already comes equipped with shield-stripping Overload). The substantial number of mechs that you will encounter makes having someone with AI Hacking useful as well. You'll encounter both short-range and long-range fields of fire here in the Factory District, so there will be ways to fight effectively with anything from shotguns to sniper rifles. Walkthrough Arrival on the Citadel Upon arriving at the Citadel, EDI advises Shepard to talk to C-Sec. Go talk to Captain Bailey, and he says that Fade has contacts in the warehouses. Go down to the Shipping Warehouse on Level 26. Inside is a volus with two krogan bodyguards. Talk to the volus. You can use a Renegade interrupt, causing Shepard and Garrus to shoot the bodyguards dead. Otherwise, they draw their guns, scaring the bodyguards off. The volus tells them Fade is a former C-Sec officer named Harkin and that he can be found in the old prefab factory in the Factory District, but he's protected by Blue Suns mercenaries. Shepard lets the volus go, but Garrus warns that if they don’t find Harkin then they will be back for him. Head out of the warehouse and use a Rapid Transit terminal to go to the Factory District. Factory District At the Factory District, Shepard meets Harkin and two Blue Suns troopers. Harkin, noticing Shepard and Garrus, flees leaving the two Blue Suns mercenaries. The cutscene places you in cover so use it and take out the Blue Suns. Go through the door and search the trash to the left for 600 credits. The table across from the entrance has a med kit on it. To the left two LOKI Mechs will suddenly emerge from the blue shipping container. Take them out before they have a chance to hurt you and then use the elevated cover to combat more Blue Suns and LOKI Mechs as you move through the area. Use the elevated cover in this area as much as you can, but keep an eye out for flankers, especially the mechs, as they persistently try to walk around the cover to get to you. Generally give priority targeting to mechs for this reason - the Blue Suns mostly won't move to flank you. Move along until you reach a narrowing in the path. On the right is another shipping container that will produce more mechs when you get close. Take them out and any others you missed and the area will be clear. Before moving on there is an easily-missed wall safe on the left that can be bypassed for 1,500 credits. Moving beyond the area, Medi-gel, and a circuit board for 900 credits. This is a good point to save the game. Moving Deeper While you are still getting the Medi-gel and bypassing the circuit board Garrus will comment that Harkin is still here, he can smell it. Move across and take cover behind the crates and optionally use the elevated cover to the left. LOKI Mechs will be present, more will come from overhead, and even more will emerge from the shipping container on the right. On top of all that there are some Blue Suns that just don’t seem to get the message that you are coming through and open fire. You'll be tempted to take up position on the elevated cover as you come around the corner, but it can become a deathtrap when mechs are introduced on your right flank. Either stay back in the first place or be ready to pull back quickly - don't get overextended because pulling back too late from the mechs often exposes you to fire from the Blue Suns. Take out the targets based on whatever system you use to rank threats, then when you get a chance move up and stay in cover. Use the pillars and crates further up but don’t go too far because an open container on your right has a Blue Sun Trooper in it wielding a shotgun. Take him out as you are moving up and then get in cover. More LOKI Mechs will drop from the passing cranes and more Blue Suns mercenaries will appear at the other end, in several waves that can merge together if you advance too quickly. The final group includes a few Blue Suns Legionnaires along with the Troopers and mechs, so when the fighting gets toughest you'll know you're almost done. Just because you're standing there when a wave goes down, do not go for the circuit boards on the right too quickly as sometimes a few more Blue Suns or mechs are due to spawn, and can shoot you in the middle of attempting a bypass. You can test if you're done by moving forward a bit, and as noted the appearance of the Legionnaires seems generally to signal the final phase of the fight. Once no enemies appear, or you reach the power cells and medkit, then come back and bypass the two circuit boards for 900 credits each. Move into an area that resembles an office. Well it has a desk anyway. The goodies in the area are Medi-gel, power cells, a laptop that can be hacked for 4,500 credits, and 2,000 units of iridium. Access the bridge controls, save your game and then proceed. Beyond the Bridge This next area use cover and watch out for the container on the right, more LOKI Mechs will emerge. This area has Blue Suns Troopers, a Blue Suns Commander, and LOKI Mechs. Take them out at range, then move up when you can. The enemies here come in several "batches", each activated when you reach a certain point. By eliminating each wave before moving up, you can ensure you don't face too many enemies at one time. There are also plenty of places to fall back to if things get too hot. When you move up far enough your squadmates will say that something is incoming, which reveals itself as a YMIR Mech. If you have AI Hacking, then focusing everyone on knocking down the YMIR's shields/armor can give you the opportunity of using the YMIR yourself to gun everything else down. Otherwise choose tactics appropriate to your weapons and squadmates. Use Garrus’ Overload to reduce the shields and disable the YMIR when you can. Above all stay in cover and if you're taking point be sure not to get flanked by advancing enemies. Once they are all down move up and grab the Medi-gel, and bypass the circuit board for 1,200 credits. Move into the office. Inside before you access the shutter controls, pick up the power cells, bypass the wall safe for 2,100 credits, grab the Medi-gel from the medical station, and go past the door on the right and hack the terminal for a sniper rifle damage upgrade. You can also find a forged ID on the desk. Go back and access the shutter controls and a cutscene will play where Garrus spells out his intentions. You can only get some information here rather than morality points. You can give Garrus some ideas about what to do. Either way, move on. Fade’s Hideout Exterior If you didn’t hack the terminal, do so now on your way out. The area outside is a mess of platforms at varying levels; EDI will announce that crates being carried overhead contain explosives, but she is mistaken: they are empty. For now stay on the floor and get in cover. LOKI Mechs will be on the ground floor and there will be a Blue Suns Trooper will be on an upper level to your left. You can only shoot him because you can’t get to him. The elevated position on right side will usually contain a Blue Suns Commander and either a Legionnaire or a rocket launcher. After the initial wave there will be more LOKI Mechs and more Blue Suns Troopers will come out. There are several viable ways to approach this section; choose the one that fits your style: * This one is so lame for the beginning portion of this section but it works. Just die. Open the door, let the LOKI mechs kill you. When it asks you to Load, Resume, etc, choose "Resume". Do not pick "Load". When you come back to life, the mechs are all gone, the mercs are all gone, and nothing spawns until you trigger the YMIR mechs up on the platforms. (This works for sure on Xbox360 version but unknown on other platforms at this time. If you test a platform and it works or doesn't, please update the platform type / information in this guide). * If you're a sniper-rifle type, then moving a bit to the left as you enter and staying well back behind the first row of boxes gives you a wide field of fire that takes in all the enemies. The new waves of mechs will drop safely far in front of you, and as long as they're far away you can safely pound away at the various Blue Suns. * Or you can move up, literally, because taking to the elevated cover particularly on your right and the one that resembles a bunker, next to a drop off is a great place to hunker down. The cover that it provides will be adequate to defend from the Blue Suns. Be careful for LOKI Mechs attempting to flank you, but if you are in that position they sometimes come into the area that is at ground level and will stay there making them target practice. * Finally you can climb around in the crates on the right side and in doing so achieve positions where you can face only one or two enemies at a time, often at relatively close range. The mechs generally won't be able to get to you. This method is both appropriate and fun for shotgun wielding Shepard's - bam, right in the face! Once all the attackers are down, move all the way to the right and behind three waist high crates is a datapad that you can hack for 1,200 credits. Once you get back from there the only way to proceed is going to the ground floor. Save your game here because of the opponents you are about to face. Once you start climbing the platforms, Harkin will come over the PA system saying that he’s not running from you. Once you make the right turn after the first platform get your squad into cover on the upper platform to your right. This area is perfect for the battle you are about to face. Just make sure they stay there. Once they are in cover move up to the end of the mid level platform and Harkin will fall on his final defenses, two YMIR Mechs. While the YMIR Mechs are still dropping and deploying, if your squadmates came out of cover on the upper platform, put them back there and climb back up to join them yourself. If you take cover on the upper platform toward the back it will prevent the YMIR Mechs from flanking you and your squad the way that can happen if you get in cover on the lower levels. The YMIR Mechs can get stuck in the crates as they try to get to you but stay in cover and hit them hard each time they stop firing for a moment. If you have AI Hacking, you can damage one mech until its shields and armor are gone, then repeatedly hack it creating some hot mech-on-mech action where it kills (or is killed by) the other mech. Then finish off the remaining mech. If you don't have AI Hacking, then simply focus your fire on the lead mech, then finish it with a headshot to trigger its critical overload. With luck, the ensuing explosion will either kill the remaining YMIR or severely damage it. Once you have a sense of where and when the YMIR Mechs deploy, it is actually possible to "instakill" them. When the crane that drops them spawns, shoot it and hit the crane with a tech power such as Overload. This will cause the Mech to prematurely drop. If the crane was shot early enough, the Mech will drop into a non-playable zone, resulting in an instant kill. Sniper Rifles tend to make this task extremely easy. Then, once the YMIR Mechs are down move up and Harkin will raise the six platforms in front of where he is hiding. Now you have to climb up to his position by the platforms on your left. His final defenders are two LOKI Mechs that will deploy from the top level and start walking down to you. Take them out and keep climbing. Don't be lulled to sleep by the anticlimactic nature of this final encounter - the mechs have a considerable height and field-of-fire advantage over your group, so if you don't take them seriously and carefully the mission can end in an embarrassment. Once at the door, the cutscene begins. As a Vanguard it is possible to dash to the left past the YMIR mechs and use Charge on one of the LOKI Mechs at the top of the platforms near the entrance to Harkin's room, simply charge them and deal with them and click the door to the room a few times and you can skip the difficult YMIR fight entirely. As an Engineer, it is possible to use the Combat Drone to activate the LOKI mechs early, during the YMIR fight. By then hacking them as they approach, a substantial distraction of the YMIR can be achieved. Fade’s Hideout As Shepard moves into position, Harkin is seen engaged in frenetic observation through the window. Noticing Shepard's approach, he turns and runs—only to be intercepted by Garrus, who proceeds to ram him against an adjacent wall in none too gentle a fashion. When Garrus' purpose becomes clear, however, Harkin is not exactly forthcoming with Sidonis' location; apparently 'it's bad for business.' In response, Garrus knocks Harkin to the floor and pins his foot to the former C-Sec officer's throat, saying that a broken neck is also bad for business. Harkin desperately yields under Garrus' assault. Staggering to his feet, he stumbles to the nearby terminal to contact Sidonis, and a rendezvous is arranged at noon outside the Orbital Lounge. As Harkin severs communication and makes his move to leave, Garrus grabs him, relentless. His gun drawn, Garrus acrimoniously moves to shoot Harkin in the leg, to 'slow him down' before they part ways. At this point, you can use a Paragon interrupt to stop Garrus. If you do, Garrus will deliver Harkin a rather vicious headbutt on the way out, instead. Regardless, he mentions to Shepard that if he does not find Sidonis, he will return to finish the job. If Garrus is allowed to shoot Harkin in the leg—depending on the selected dialogue option—and Shepard is female, she will say to Harkin, "You're lucky. I wouldn't have shot you in the leg." This response differs markedly from what a male Shepard says, and is one of the few gender-specific comments voiced by Shepard whilst on missions. Orbital Lounge The squad takes a transport to the Lounge and in the transport you can either encourage Garrus or try to talk him out of it. He doesn’t back down and Shepard asks for the plan. Garrus points to a location where he will set up. He tells Shepard to draw Sidonis out and he will take the shot. Garrus leaves the cab and it takes off. Down on the ground, Sidonis is waiting and Shepard motions him over. This conversation starts with your dialogue choice to either warn Sidonis or allow Garrus to shoot him. If you warn Sidonis that you are a friend of Garrus, he gets scared and begins to walk away. If you miss the Paragon interrupt, he dies. If you make the interrupt, Shepard warns him to stay still. You can allow Garrus to take the shot, or continue the conversation to learn that Sidonis has become haunted and depressed by his betrayal. If you have enough Paragon points, you can convince Garrus to spare him, or you can step aside for the last time. If you persuade Garrus to let Sidonis leave, Shepard tells him to get out and that Garrus has given him a second chance. Sidonis leaves after thanking Garrus and Shepard walks away. Once back at the transport you can discuss the encounter with Garrus and then return to the Zakera Ward Dock. You will earn Paragon or Renegade points, respectively, depending on whether you prevent or allow Garrus to shoot Sidonis. However, since morality point notifications are suppressed by area transitions, you will not receive the usual pop-up reporting the amount of points gained. Result *If Garrus killed Sidonis, EDI reports that C-Sec is investigating his death, but has no leads. If Garrus is in the party, he sarcastically replies, "what a shame". *If Garrus spared Sidonis, EDI reports that Harkin is taken into custody and charges are pending. News reports say that Sidonis went to C-Sec and confessed the murder of 10 people on Omega, but C-Sec doesn't know what to do with him, as Omega has no government to make an extradition to. *Either result will gain Garrus's loyalty. Enemies *LOKI Mech *YMIR Mech *Blue Suns Trooper *Blue Suns Heavy *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Commander Mission Summary Garrus's traitor has been found and dealt with, leaving Garrus clearheaded for the mission. Operatives in C-Sec will ensure no criminal charges are filed against him or Shepard. May be able to co-opt Harkin's criminal network. Sending agents to investigate. *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 28,800 **Cerberus Funding: 15,000 **Credits Found: 13,800 *Upgrades: **Sniper Rifle Damage (Scram Pulsar) *Powers: **Garrus: Armor Piercing Ammo *Minerals: **Iridium: 2,000 Bugs *The brief skycar flyby scene before Shepard and Garrus disembark and discuss taking out Sidonis has noticeable missing features like textures or even bounding geometries to seal the game world and make it internally cohesive. This is evident in PC versions of the game. Trivia *Since this mission is called "Eye for an Eye", this may be a reference to Exodus 21:24 "eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot" Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Citadel